If I Don't Make It Home Tonight
by SanityMissing
Summary: The Pleasures are dead. SCORPIA's fault (Alex thinks it's his). One social worker later, he finds himself living with Dr. Spencer Reid, his supposed cousin. Oh, he just happens to be an FBI profiler. Thing just got a lot harder in Alex's twisted little game of revenge with SCORPIA. M for lots and lots of gore and extremely bad language. *DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE*
1. If I Don't Make It Home Tonight: 1

**Okay first off, my other story is on hiatus, and second, I do really slow updates sooo... BEWARE! FOR I AM THE BOX GHOST! XD**

 **Anyways a few important details:**

 **1) Blunt is still head of MI6**

 **2) I'm rewatching Criminal Minds because I've totally forgot a lot so I'll be updating as I watch the episodes**

 **3) This is after SCORPIA Rising and starts around season 2ish of CM**

 **4) Spencer's dad is the older brother of Alex's mum**

 **6) Betcha didn't notice I skipped five... (you noticed didn't you... T.T)**

 **Word Count: 902**

 **Onto the Story!**

 **Alex's POV**

Alex knew something was off when he got pulled out of last period by a grim looking principle. The kids pointed and laughed at the 'weird loner', probably thinking he was in trouble or something. But Alex knew better. If the principles face wasn't obvious at all, the twisting knot in his stomach along with his gut feeling gave it away.

Something had gone horribly wrong with the Pleasures.

Sabina had stayed home today, as she was sick. Edward had taken a day off. Mrs. Pleasure was a stay-at-home mom, and she had planned to relax with her husband and sick daughter today. Alex was the only one out of the house today. And that must have been enough invitation for his enemies to do something.

Alex picked up his stuff, knowing he wasn't coming back, and follow the principle to his office. There were two officers, one male, one female, and a lady in a fancy suit standing inside it. The male officer pointedly looked at the principle (Alex had forgotten his name if you didn't pick that up yet) and the man left the room.

"Mr. Rider, please take a seat." Alex did as told. "We have some... terrible news." The female officer, whose name tag read Officer O'Hara **(A/N couldn't help myself)** , paused.

"The Pleasures were killed in a house fire an hour ago, cause by a gas leak. They had died in the initial explosion. We're truly sorry for your loss."

The male officer whose name was Officer Lassiter continued. "We found this unscathed from the fire," he set a black bag on the desk, "and figured it was yours." Well yeah, it was kind of obvious with a tag on the zipper reading 'Alex Rider'.

Alex... Alex was still trying to digest what he had just been told.

"We also found this." O'Hara set a small ring down. Alex picked it up and inspected it, knowing none of the Pleasures had owned such a ring. It was a thin silver band, but that's not what got to Alex. No. What made Alex so very angry and sad at the same time... was a small scorpion.

He wanted to break down crying but knew that he couldn't. He knew he had to stay strong.

Alex knew he would get revenge.

So he hardened his heart, put on a blank face he had perfected long ago, and focused on his task ahead.

Both officers and the unknown lady were surprised at the changes that went through the boy so quick they thought they imagined it. His face went from sad to enraged to completely blank in a matter of nano-seconds. It was also un-nerving that the boy hadn't spoken at all yet.

"Mrs. Delot," Lassiter pointed to the unknown lady, "is a social worker. You'll be going to a group home till she can find a living relative of yours."

"You won't."

They all looked up in surprise. "Won't what?" Mrs. Delot asked in a high pitched voice.

"You won't find any living relatives. There was a reason I was living with the Pleasures and not family." Alex's voice was so deep and so cold, something a sixteen year olds voice should never sound like. It send shivers down the hardened officers' spines, along with Mrs. Delot's.

And honestly, Alex didn't want them to find any living family because not only would they get in the way and drag him down, but they would also be a new target for SCORPIA. Plus he was sure that once MI6 and Blunt heard about this, they would drag him back into his old life.

"Well dear, we'll just have to look deeper." Mrs. Delot said. Gods she was an annoying woman. "Come along, we will take you to the group home now and get you settled in."

Alex stood and followed the annoying social worker. His thoughts were in complete pandemonium but he made sure to keep his face blank, for showing emotions was a weakness that would give SCORPIA an advantage. The (hopefully still) _ex_ -teenage spy, with no one left in the world, was plotting revenge. And he would be sure to get it.

 **Watcha think? Spencer may or may not be in the next chapter, I don't know yet. The story just kina came to me but this is as far as I've thought up so suggestions and constructive criticism is welcome!**

 **Please leave a review!**

 **SERIOUSLY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SO I CAN READ THEM WITH MY AFTERNOON TEA**

 **Love, Brucie**

 **(P.S Brucie is my nickname, I am in fact a girl.)**


	2. If I Don't Make It Home Tonight: 2

**I**

 **Am a terrible piece of shit :3**

 **I'm so sorry for not updating sooner but I haven't had internet for a couple months and my life has been hectic since I posted this. I haven't even gotten more than a few episodes in on re-watching Criminal Minds yet T.T**

 **Sorryyyyyyyyyy!**

 **Honestly, I am.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

 **Alex's POV**

Alex had only been in the group home for a week when MI6 found out what happened and pulled him out. They took him back to Britain where they sent him one three missions over the course of two months. The first one went last a week and was successful. Alex came out completely unscathed (if you didn't count the new mental scars.) The second mission left him with a few broken ribs and plenty of new scars to add to both his mental and physical collections, and was also successful. That one lasted two weeks with a two day recovery time. Now the third mission is when shit really hit the fan.

It started out like any of Alex's missions: kind of boring but on the train to Shits-Gonna-Go-Completely-Wrong-Ville. MI6 sent him under cover in one of SCORPIA's allies' bases. Smithers had given him a disguise and the name Felix Dun. Alex had gathered the needed information within a week and relayed it back to MI6 via a Smithers device. But Alex had been discovered and captured right when he was due to leave. He was tortured for info and for fun for four weeks by a man similar to Doctor Three, only more interested in physical torture than mental. Alex was put through the worst things you could possibly imagine x4, only he had been through worse before. Not once did he open his mouth other than to give some witty comment or be sarcastic.

Each and everyday during those for weeks was a new hell for Alex. Each night, after the torture sessions were finally over and Alex was left bleeding and broken on the cold cement floor of his cell, he came steps closer to death. And he wished for it. Alex wished for death with every bone in his body, even if he didn't show it. By the fourth week though, he was starting to show it, and he was so close to it. That was when MI6 finally decided to extract him from his captives. They sent in K-Unit and 3 other units. K-Unit found him on his stomach, head turning and staring blankly at the wall. The whole cell was covered in blood. They thought Alex was dead. Snake realized he wasn't after he saw Alex's hand twitch. Alex wished he hadn't. Alex wanted die and K-Unit prevented it. K-Unit grabbed him and got the hell out of there.

They didn't even realize it was Cub until after they had loaded him into the SAS hummer and Eagle wiped his face clean of blood while Snake worked on his broken body. Alex had internally laughed at their faces when they saw who he was (sans Fox since he already knew) while he also internally hoped they would just give up on him so he could die in peace. He was pissed that he was rescued because otherwise he would've been dead by morning.

MI6 forced him out of the hospital after 1 1/2 weeks in it. He wasn't allowed to see a therapist even though the doctors recommended it. MI6 then sent him back to his house, which was still in his name, and told him to wait until they had a new mission for him.

Now it was two days after he was let out. Alex was in his bedroom, and he hadn't bothered to move since he got back, expect for using the bathroom and showers. That's all Alex could work up the motivation to do, and even then it was iffy. It hurt to move. He hadn't eaten in weeks, except for the shitty hospital food forced into him. He didn't care. All he wanted to do was die, and maybe if he sat here long enough he would. Alex hoped it would.

Suddenly, his mobile phone rang breaking Alex out of his thoughts. He debated on whether or not to answer it, thinking it was MI6 when he caught hold of the caller I.D. It was the social workers name, the one from when the Pleasures had died. Alex had forgotten that she had been given his cell number before MI6 took him away. He wondered what she wanted and hit the answer button.

" _Hello? Is this Alex Rider?"_ The woman's voice came over the phone.

"Yes." Alex said in a gruff voice.

" _Good. It took awhile to find, but we've found a living relative of yours Mr. Rider."_

 _Ohmygodsomeoneinmyfamilyhasn'tdiedyetwhatthehellisthis?_ Alex thought all at once.

" _Mr. Rider?"_

"What? Oh Sorry! Who is it?" Alex didn't have to pretend to be interested.

 _"His name is Spencer Reid. He's your cousin. His father was your mother's brother. Your mother and him appear to have been out of touch for years. I doubt he knows about you._ "

"Mmmm." Was all Alex managed.

" _Since he is your last living relative, we have to call him. You're technically an American citizen so you will be leaving Britain Mr. Rider."_

"That's cool. Please call me back right after you call him!" Alex said before rushing to hang up the phone.

Alex was so happy. He had a living relative! Then he stopped.

 _You can't go near him. You go and live with him and he dies. That's how it works. Besides, MI6 would never let you. You'll be forced to stay here_. Alex realized. He didn't care that MI6 would force him to stay here, because that would mean he'd be keeping his last living relative alive and if that's what it takes-

Suddenly his phone rang again.

 _There's no way it's her again, not this quick_. He picked it up without looking at the screen.

" _Alex: we need you to come in. You have a mission."_

Alex felt like crying. "I, uh, I can't right now."

The voice suddenly became cold. _"Agent Rider this is not a matter of choice."_

Alex decided to fortify. "Fine." He hung up immediately and got up to take a shower.

Grabbing some clean clothes, he figured that he might as well tell MI6 that he would have to move to America if this Spencer Reid decided to adopt him in person. Blunt would have to suck it up if he moved back to America, and Alex would have to suck it up if he was forced to stay in Britain.

 **Gods I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. To be honest though, I like writing this one more than my other Alex Rider crossover. This one just kinda comes more naturally.**

 **I'm Sorry**

 **To be honest guys, I really only updated my two Alex Rider crossovers was because I saw MyLittleRobin's comment so you should go thank them**

 **Peace out girl scouts**

 **-Brucie**


End file.
